


Habits of My Heart

by Bondmaiden



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drabbles, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondmaiden/pseuds/Bondmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Tumblr challenge on drabbles with themes and requested pairings.</p><blockquote>
  <p><br/><b>#3 AkaKuro in Breaking the Rules:</b> <i>Tetsuya’s heavy sigh echoes in the dark confines of the library. Seijuurou doesn’t exactly place the blame solely on Tetsuya’s shoulders; he, too, played a prominent role in their current predicament after relentlessly tutoring Tetsuya well past closing hours. Now they’re stuck in the campus library with all the exits under tight lockdown, alarms ready to tip off any fishy movement detected at the entrance. Their university’s books are precious, after all. </i><br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	1. MayuKuro + Akashi | Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I should give a proper home to my shorter writings since they’re sitting on my Tumblr and collecting dust. That and they might get lost if I don’t keep track of them. The short writings you see here are on my Tumblr as well BUT the ones I’m reposting here will have minor alterations. :’D And/Or added chapters depending on the requester’s request. Multiple pairings but this collection is mainly AkaKuro and MayuKuro and MayuKuroAka.

_It starts with their hands._

At some point after Winter Cup and before the second year of Inter High, their fingers tangled. 

The unsteady swaying of the train, the sunset kissing their fingertips red, the slowness of Kuroko’s lips mouthing words. Words that blur to static fuzz in Mayuzumi’s ears. Then Kuroko leans over and presses a kiss on Mayuzumi’s lips to verbalise it; soft, lingering, close-eyed, fingers twined together.

The sudden realisation washing over Mayuzumi comes in the form of a small smirk. Pressing his lips a bit closer, his teeth nips on Kuroko’s bottom lip. Nobody ever warned him about Kuroko’s assertiveness mismatched by his small frame. A positive reaction incites the chase kiss into deeper, sloppier ones.

They only break apart minutes later with Kuroko being the first one trying to regain his composure, albeit flushed right down to his neck. His tongue sneaks out, moistening his swollen lips from the bites. Mayuzumi stares, swallowing the growing dryness itching his throat. With great effort, Kuroko looks away, choosing to stare at the glassy panes.

He never says the words.

* * *

_It escalates with their lips._

Whenever Seirin joined any tournaments, Mayuzumi shows up at the stadium and watches Kuroko flit between bodies on the court, passing for his teammates. Sometimes Seirin emerges triumphant. Sometimes they don’t. Winning and losing are the customs of matches, and Mayuzumi knows them like the knots on the back of Kuroko’s hand. Last season’s Winter Cup Finals is never a distant reverie to him—it was about meeting his soon-to-be lover, and meeting his loss. 

Between match breaks, Mayuzumi keeps an eye out for the usual rainbow groupie and invites himself into their meeting by yanking his boyfriend to the side, making a show of nipping Kuroko’s ear right in front of everyone. Things would’ve been left as it is if Kuroko doesn’t return the gesture—but Kuroko has always been an active participant in their relationship, ready to reciprocate. 

He fists the dark sweater Mayuzumi wears and pulls himself up on the balls of his feet, chapped lips grazing against Mayuzumi’s earlobe. The phantom warmth disappears as soon as it appears, just like the Seirin shadow. 

As usual, Aomine’s the first one to yelp and jump away at the open show, followed by Kise’s muffled wailing. Midorima blocks them out with his lucky item, a pair of sunglasses. Murasakibara balks and makes a face.

Only Akashi watches them with a quirk of his brow, the discernible tightening of his jaw a dead giveaway. 

But he never says the words.

* * *

_And it ends with their fingers._

Kuroko’s hand is small in his, guiding Mayuzumi past his erection, letting his fingertips brush against the twitching pucker. Mayuzumi knows how much Kuroko gets off like this—“Mayuzumi-kun’s fingers are long,” he whispers, then his breathing hitches when Mayuzumi slowly pushes into the tight heat.

The wet squelches of the lube, the quivering arch of Kuroko’s body as he twists in Mayuzumi’s lap, the hot tightness squeezing his fingers, they’re everything Mayuzumi has memorised over the months of habitual actions. He keeps the pace deliberately slow, letting Kuroko savour the long drag of digits against his walls, and decides to add a third one when he’s had enough of seeing Kuroko handle two well enough. The tremble hits Kuroko hard as he tries to prop himself up against Mayuzumi’s chest, breathing harshly, eyes falling shut, just rhythmically rising and falling with every thrust.

He’s close.

A set of shaking fingers seek Mayuzumi’s free hand and holds him. Mayuzumi only returns it with a tighter grasp. Words have failed Kuroko; he’s reduced to a muffled, shuddering mess, just burying his face in the crook of Mayuzumi’s neck, just barely hanging on for the ride, just taking what Mayuzumi’s giving him, and when he comes, he groans so softly Mayuzumi wouldn’t have known if he wasn’t already intimate with the workings of Kuroko’s body. With Kuroko lying limp in his arms, he only coaxes his boyfriend to breathe, gently pulling out his fingers and wiping the mess on the bedsheets. 

The light novels always spit out some generic variations of the protagonist whispering affirmations of love in their pages following the aftermath of sexual romance, and Mayuzumi’s read so many of them he could practically reenact a scene from any novel he wishes to—

Yet, he never says the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! (・◇・) Also if you ever feel like requesting, my Tumblr is always open, though it might take me a while to get back to it since I'm in assignment hell at the moment.


	2. AkaKuro | Seeing Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is thanks to [TAMIIIII~](http://tamireli.tumblr.com/) and of course, the following piece she contributed at the end of this fic is also rightfully hers! It's a bit short compared to the previous MayuKuro submission... /sweats
> 
> But please enjoy it, nonetheless! :D

The world has always been diluted shades of grey. 

Kise’s world, when Kasamatsu came around with a confession on his lips, is drenched in vivid splotches he describes with the flurry of a speeding train. Aomine’s not as poetic when it comes to Satsuki pecking him on his lips, but the noticeable life gleaming in his eyes when everything becomes coloured is breathtaking. They looked at him with quiet fondness—sometimes Kise grins and Aomine laughs and pats his head and says, “You’ve got a pretty colour, Tetsu,” like all he understands is there with just a colour.

Kuroko can’t begin to imagine a world without grey; to him, the world has always been grey, and will always be grey. There is no in-between. Just grey all along.

It’s one day he learns that he’s starting to see things. 

Kuroko looks up from the stack of atrociously organised library books, about to rearrange them to their codes, and notes a peculiar hue has intruded his vision. He doesn’t have a name for it but it scorches and makes his tummy curl when he tries to make out what it is. Greys are overrunning with streaks of these peculiar colours, growing stronger and brighter and warmer with the accompanying footsteps coming down the aisle. 

"I saw a beautiful colour and followed it."

Kuroko looks over the counter in his surprise, balling his fist. Something, no, someone is standing there. Someone whose grey suit is washed in gradients of greys and that odd shade, someone whose eyes are concentrated colours of that very same burning hue, and his hair—the majestic mess of fire for his hair.

Kuroko’s mouth goes dry at the overwhelming brilliance. The world should never be grey. Never, with him around. 

"…no, you’re wrong," Kuroko quietly corrects the other man after a while, shaking his head. "You’re the one with a beautiful colour."

When the stranger laughs, handing over a volume of The Second Sex, and Kuroko accepts it to be checked out, his world bursts into a butterfly of colours. 

Kuroko knows he’s the _one_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *u* _thank u again tami for ur art eeee_
> 
> Comments and kudos and requests on my Tumblr are always appreciated! (・◇・) Please have a good day, everyone~


	3. AkaKuro | Breaking the Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for [Chii](http://akashikuroko.tumblr.com) who requested AkaKuro in Breaking the Rules~ Featuring university Akashi and Kuroko and a night together at the library :D

"What we’re doing is illegal, isn’t it?"

"To a certain degree, yes."

Tetsuya’s heavy sigh echoes in the dark confines of the library. Seijuurou doesn’t exactly place the blame solely on Tetsuya’s shoulders; he, too, played a prominent role in their current predicament after relentlessly tutoring Tetsuya well past closing hours. Now they’re stuck in the campus library with all the exits under tight lockdown, alarms ready to tip off any fishy movement detected at the entrance. Their university’s books are _precious,_  after all. 

A thoughtful look crosses Tetsuya’s face in the midst of trouble. He turns to Seijuurou with questioning eyes, a finger on his chin. “Do you think if we call the police, they’ll come and let us out?”

His suggestion makes sense, but there are repercussions that will follow. “They will, but not without issuing us warning slips and reporting to our HODs afterwards. They’ll surely bar our library passes too.”

He knows Kise’s never had his library pass close to a year now, guilty of failing to return a book for two semesters past its deadline. Aomine, too, mouthed something about the bossy librarian who had a stick up his ass about things like this (so says the guy who was forever banned from the library for all semesters to come when he pranked said librarian.)

Tetsuya’s hopeful expression falls. “Oh.” The stark darkness is unsettling, reaching out to them from every possible corner like some bad horror movie just waiting for the right moment to happen. Rubbing his forearms, Tetsuya glances around.  _Warily_. “Then… do you suppose we can use one of the carrel rooms to rest for the night? We’ll probably have to sneak out in the morning when they open.”

Seijuurou quirks a brow. “So you’re suggesting we should break the rules instead of calling for help?”

The reluctant roll of Tetsuya’s shoulders, followed by the trail of his eyes wandering around, says more than enough. “I wouldn’t want to get my card revoked, Akashi-kun. I come here daily. I’d be in a bit of a spot if I don’t have it.”

Seijuurou laughs quietly in the suspended silence of the library, shaking his head. “We’ll have to make do with the chairs and cushions provided in the room.”

The twinkle in Tetsuya’s eyes is unmistakable as he shoulders his bag once more, good sportsmanship lining his smile. “Then let’s have a competition to see who can build the most comfortable fort, Akashi-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this one :D


End file.
